Going Back Alone
by Harrysucksatnamingkids
Summary: The 2nd war is over, Voldemort's dead, but only Hermione of the golden trio is returning to Hogwarts. At first she thinks it will be fine. But without her two best friends, by her side, will it really be all that great? More importantly, will it still feel like Hogwarts?


Mum smiled at me reassuringly as the car pulls into the foggy station. I took a deep breath, opened the door, and scanned my familiar surroundings. My parents smiled kindly at me. I cringed. There was something so forced about it. Even since I had restored their memories after the war, there was always something that wasn't quite right, as if everything hadn't quite fallen into place yet. It didn't feel as though our family would ever be quite the same. Of course, nothing in my life felt the same at the moment. Ron and I are together, and Kingsley took Harry and him on as Aurors to bring the post-war wizarding world back to peace, but I knew I had to finish my education. I'm thinking about going into magical law enforcement, so I need to finish my Hogwarts career off properly. Still, Hogwarts without Harry and Ron by my side just won't feel right.

I step out of the car without any real gusto, and dad helps me put my trunk on a trolley. I sigh, and begin to wheel my stuff towards the ticket barriers. Eventually, the barrier between Platforms Nine and Ten comes into view. Mum and Dad gently urge me forward, so when no muggles are looking, I slip through the barrier onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

Immediately, the foggy platform comes into view, and I'm engulfed in a crowd of students and parents. Everything abut this scene is the same-screeching owls, the squeak of trolley wheels, the steam billowing from the Hogwarts Express- except for one thing: I can practically feel the tension in the air. Everybody here is apprehensive to say the least, with even the sixth and seventh years moving as though this is entirely new to them. Of course, it's obvious why. Last year, Hogwarts was completely under Voldemort's control, and going back will be like going to a completely different school. Also, it's bound to look way different, after all the "renovations" during the battle of Hogwarts.

Discouraged by this, I grab the handles of my cart, push it towards the Hogwarts express and load my trunk into an empty compartment, on the way seeing the new Head Girl. Professor Mcgonagall informed me that though she wishes I could be Head Girl, someone else had to take over since technically, I'm a year too old now. Honestly, I don't really mind, as I really need to focus more on my studies anyway.

Once I've finished settling my trunk and Crookshanks down in a compartment, I go back outside to say goodbye.

"Um, Mum, Dad, goodbye."

"I love you, dear," Mum says quietly.

"Don't forget, you're going to The Burrow for Christmas, we'll be staying in the village," Dad reminds me. I nod slowly, distracted. I wondered how my parents would react when they saw The Burrow for the first time. "I love you guys, write soon," I tell them, before hurrying off.

I get back on the train and find my compartment again. Just as I'm sitting down with a book, there's a knock on the door and I see Nevile, Luna, and Ginny, all grinning at me through the glass. I let them in, beaming.

"Neville, Luna, Ginny! Hi, how are you guys? Neville, I thought you finished last year!" I practically gushed.

"Hello there" said Luna dreamily.

"Hey Hermione!" Ginny responded.

"Hi! and well, yes, technically I finished last year, but I didn't take my Newts, and Gran wanted me to come back."

"Oh wow, cool! I heard that Dean, Hannah Abbott, and the Patil twins are all doing the same thing. Do you know anyone else?" I asked.

"Not yet, but there are probably loads more people coming this year, eh?" Ginny said; Luna had already taken out _The Quibbler_ and begun to read.

"Yeah," Neville agreed, "Now that the school isn't under the control of-" -his voice dropped to a whisper- " _You-Know-Who_ "

My heart skipped a beat; we had reached the subject of Voldemort, as I knew we would. "Neville, It's alright to say is name now, he's gone," I said kindly. Neville shuddered. "Still," he said defensively. He regained control and said, "That was amazing, that was, when he and Harry battled... Speaking of Harry, where is he?" Ginny looked up from petting Arnold the pygmypuff and said, "Harry and Ron aren't coming back to Hogwarts. Kingsley Shacklebolt took them on as Aurors, so they're off hunting the remaining Death Eaters." Ginny and I exchanged a look of sympathy for each other. Harry and Ginny had just gotten back together, only to be separated once more.

Neville said " _Wow_ "softly and then began to look for Trevvor, his pet toad. Fondly I remembered how I had been helping him look for it on the train when I first met Harry and Ron back in our first year.

The rest of the ride passed with games of Exploding Snap and long conversations about the war. Already, all of the traumatic experiences seemed to be slipping away into the past.

As I sat there with them, I began to realize that maybe this year wouldn't be _so_ lonely, wouldn't be _so_ bad.

As I sat there, it finally began to feel like I was actually going back to Hogwarts.


End file.
